


In the Bushes

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt enjoys lunch alone then comes upon a visitor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	In the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some happy, pointless fluff. Enjoy

It was half past noon when Kurt took a break from the mound of paperwork on his desk. Every day, he broke at noon for lunch, leaving his desk to go sit in the park across the street. This small break afforded him a bit of sanity in what sometimes became a monotonous loop he could find himself in.

The work wasn’t always repetitive but still, sometimes it got to be a bit much. So, taking a lunch break in the small park seemed like a good idea.

He went into the breakroom to put the leftover chicken and rice he’d brought for lunch into the microwave for about a minute before venturing to the park.

His coworker Kent nodded at him, knowing Kurt’s lunchtime routine, as Kurt headed towards the front door.

Kurt took off his jacket, sat at a free table, next to the big oak tree he can see from his office, then pulled some silverware and a napkin from his pocket. He let out a contented sigh then began to stir his lunch, getting a hearty helping ready to eat when he heard something high pitched coming from the bushes next to the table.

He waited a moment to see if he could hear it again, his brow furrowed momentarily, but didn’t hear it again, so he started with the food in front of him.

The day was one of those perfect late spring days; it was warm enough to take off a sport coat and breezy enough to slightly rattle the big tree’s leaves.

Kurt heard it again. He couldn’t place it but it was definitely loud enough to make him start to look around the bushes by his seat.

The bushes moved a bit but that had to be from the wind, he’d rationalized.

Again, Kurt heard a high pitched cry. Since he was looking at the bush, he’d been able to try to focus in on an area near him.

“What is that?”

After a solid minute of searching, Kurt hadn’t heard anything further so he decided to get back to his lunch.

Kurt had eaten about half of his meal when he sat back to enjoy the weather. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering his home in the woods.

“MEW”

He knew he’d heard it this time.

Kurt got to his knees next to the bush, not worrying about getting dirt on his slacks, to move the leaves to the side to finally find what that noise was. 

As soon as he moved a few branches to the side, he saw it, a little orange kitten, probably just old enough to be away from its mother.

He chuckled to himself. “Well, hello little one. Who are you?” Kurt reached for the kitten then got up to get back to his seat, placing his new friend in his lap.

The kitten mewed again as she started climbing Kurt’s tie.

Kurt laughed again. “This is my favorite tie! Don’t ruin it!” He picked up the kitten and held it out in front of him to look it over.

“Hello little girl.”

“Mew”

He smiled and pulled her in close to his face.

“What are you doing out here all alone? Where’s your mama?”

Kurt cuddled the little ball of fur and did his very best not to melt when he felt the kitten start purring against him.

“I can’t keep you, you know.”

“Mew”

“Because we don’t have time for a pet.”

The kitten’s eyes closed and she yawned, her purrs getting louder.

“We’re never home. It wouldn’t be fair.”

He looked down at the kitten.

“You’re making this hard, you know.”

Kurt chuckled when he realized he was really just talking to himself. 

“Are you hungry, little one?”

He reached into his lunch and pulled out a piece of chicken, offering it to the kitten.

She greedily took it from him and bit his fingers in the process.

“Ow! I guess so. Want another piece?”

Kurt took a bigger piece of chicken from his dish and offered it to his new friend. She took it from him, breaking pieces off on to his lap as she chewed loudly.

He looked up to see if anyone was watching, not truly believing what was going on himself, when something caught his eye.

To his left little boy was tugging at his mom’s hand and he heard “but I wanna see!”

Before he knew it, the little boy was at his side. “Can I pet your kitty, mister?”

He smiled. “Sure. But she’s not my kitty.”

“Who’s is she?”

“I don’t know. I just found her.”

“Wow!” The little boy’s eyes got wide. 

His mom finally caught up with them. “Sorry about that. Ever since he saw A Pet’s Life he’s been obsessed with cats. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Actually…”

“Mommy! He said he found the kitty. Can I look for one, too? Maybe we can find one!”

Kurt smiled. “I just found her in the bushes over there. I don’t know where her mom is.”

The lady reached forward and pet the kitten on her head. “She’s sweet.”

“She really is. Do you… would you want…”

The mom smiled. “Say, Gary, how’d you like a kitten of your very own?”

The little boy looked up, eyes wider than before. “Really?”

Kurt let out a relieved breath. He didn’t want to get the boy’s hopes up if his mom were to say no, but like he’d told the kitten, he couldn’t keep her.

The boy reached forward and took the warm ball of fur from Kurt’s lap, snuggling in tight, the kitten letting out another little mew.

“Imma call you Frankie!”

The mom laughed. “But it’s a girl cat.”

“Mom! Frankie can be a girl’s name, too!”

Both Kurt and the mom laughed.

“Give her a good home, Gary. Okay?”

The boy nodded. “Thanks!”

“We’ve taken up enough of your time. Thank you for this.”

“You’re doing me a favor.” Kurt sniffed before nodding.

The mom, her son, and Frankie walked off and Kurt got back to his lunch. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Wow.”

Kurt looked down at his hands then wiped them on the front of his pants, dusting off what little dirt had gotten on his knees. He looked at what was left of his lunch and saw the little kitten’s happy face when she’d gotten something to eat, then decided he was done for the day.

He put a lid on the Tupperware, put on his jacket, then walked back into the office, smiling the whole time.

Kurt walked past Kent’s office while on the way to his. 

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about being a kid again. The simple things, you know?”

Kent chuckled. “I wouldn’t know. I was born at 45.”

Kurt laughed and mumbled to himself, “that explains everything.”

He got back to his office then swiveled his chair to look out the window, back at that tree and the surrounding bushes, then smiled.


End file.
